Not on the Piano!
by Remotes
Summary: Request #7: Maki and someone on the piano/Maki in heat with Nico. FutaMaki


Maki liked to think that she had perfect self-control. She was rational, always thought things through, and never did anything improper, especially in public. She had a reputation to uphold anyway. If all of these things were true, then why was she, the model student from a wealthy family, on top of the piano in the music room naked?

"Keep going Maki. Don't stop," A voice called from below her.

 _Oh yeah. Nico._

They were fucking on the piano. The same piano that Maki never let anyone play let alone touch. She had no time to question why they were there as a sudden wave of pleasure rushed through her when she felt Nico's walls squeeze her shaft tightly. She moved frantically on top of the smaller girl, the piano swaying under their movements.

She could not remember how they got there. All she could recall was eating lunch with Hanayo and Rin before this point. What had happened between then and now?

 _Fuck I don't have time to think about this._

There would be plenty of time to find out how she got here later. Right now she had to quench a burning sensation that seemed to spark a beast inside her. She slammed her hips down harder and harder and her cock forced itself into Nico's opened legs. Nico moaned and her nails dragged down her back, almost drawing blood. It felt so good. They were so far into it that the end was already in sight.

"I cumming!" Nico shouted.

"Me too!"

Maki's arms gave out from under her and she collapsed on top of Nico. She was still hard even though she just came and she refused to pull out. That burning sensation never left, but it died down enough for her to take in her surroundings. She leaned back onto her knees between Nico's legs, still keeping herself inside.

"Not to ruin the mood, but what are we doing?"

"Are you kidding me?" Nico asked incredulously. She glanced at their naked bodies. "Are you really that stupid?"

Maki let out an exasperated sigh. "I meant how did we get here? I don't remember anything."

Nico rolled her eyes. "This happens the first time someone goes into heat. That's, like, heat 101. Remember my first time?"

How could she forget. They were lucky that they were in her house when Nico jumped her out of the blue. Unfortunately Nico could not remember the beginning when she first went into heat, but never had they had such primal sex up to that point . Just thinking about how they spent a whole week having sex wherever they could made her cock twitch, reminding her that she was still hard and horny.

But Maki was starting to get frustrated. "Can you just tell me what happened? All I remember is eating lunch."

"All I know is that Rin was able to get you into the music room while Hanayo got me." Nico shifted a bit to get more comfortable with Maki's length deep inside her. "I don't know how they managed to restrain you because right as I got here you threw me against the door and ripped my clothes off. You've fucked me at least three times by now."

Maki's looked to the door to see their ripped clothing scattered nearby. There was no way they would be able to wear their uniforms again. She could see a dried puddle of a mysterious liquid where she had had Nico against the door. Following the trail, she found the piano had somehow been pushed to the other side of the room. She finally landed on some damp looking music sheets scattered on the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. At least we knew something like this can happen. We just need to call someone later for some clothes." Nico turned her head towards the door and mumbled under her breath. "That was my favorite skirt too."

Satisfied with Nico's answer, Maki turned her attention back to where their bodies connected. "Turn around," she commanded as she pulled herself out of Nico. Her cum oozed out and onto the piano, no doubt going to leave a stain.

"Excuse me?"

"Get on your stomach and spread your legs a bit."

Nico complied and awkwardly flipped herself over, grumbling about how Maki was so bossy. "Now what?"

Maki straddled her legs and lined her length up between them. "I'm gonna fuck you." She pushed herself back in, wasting no time. Her hands gripped Nico's waist and pulled her body back with every thrust forward. The pressure in her stomach rose and she ached to cum again. Usually after three times she would be done, but it seemed as though she had an unlimited supply of energy. Her hand drifted down to grip her ass.

"No wonder you like taking me from behind," Nico gasped. "You love playing with my ass."

"Can you blame me?" Maki asked, both hands now grabbing her. She picked up her pace and her thrusts got harder and faster.

Nico's fingers dug into the wood beneath her. "No." She had a hard time responding. Maki's rough motions made it hard for her to make any coherent words. The only sounds coming from her mouth were moans and and Maki's name.

"Well after I'm done with this," Maki grunted. "that's where I'm going in next. Fuck!" She reached her breaking point, shooting her load inside.

"Maki!"

Breathing heavily, Maki slumped forward, bracing herself. She stayed lodged inside Nico. Her knees ached from kneeling on the hard surface, but she wanted to be as deep inside as she could, not wanting any of her cum to leak out again.

"Now get your ass ready for-"

Before she could finish, the not so stable instrument below finally gave way and crashed to the ground. Maki's body lurched forwards and she landed on Nico, her arms able to cushion some of her weight.

Nico groaned from the drop and having Maki's body fall on top of her. "What the fuck Maki?"

"Shit. Sorry." Maki lifted herself up to survey the damage and fortunately neither of them were injured. The piano was mostly intact, but the legs had snapped when they weren't able to hold up their extra weight any longer.

"Great, now we have to pay for a new piano." Nico mentally tallied all of the things they would need to replace after this.

"Whatever I'm rich."

Nico turned her head to look over her shoulder, giving Maki an annoyed look. "Would it kill you to be more modest about your family's wealth?"

"Yes."

"You're lucky I love you otherwise I'd walk out that door for you to finish your heat without me."

Maki rolled her eyes. "Please. You couldn't leave even if you tried. We're bonded. That's, like, heat 101," She mimicked. She then grabbed Nico's hips and lifted her up onto her hands and knees. "Plus, I'm far from finished."

"Wait! At least move us off this piano!"

"Nope." Maki got some satisfaction watching Nico squirm against her. "Too late."


End file.
